Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. One or more insulated, sealing doors are provided for selectively enclosing the chilled food storage chambers. Consumers generally prefer chilled chambers that facilitate visibility and accessibility of food items stored therein.
In certain refrigerator appliances, commonly referred to as side-by-side style refrigerator appliances, the fresh food chamber is positioned next to the freezer chamber within the cabinet. Such a configuration can permit easy access to food items stored on doors of the refrigerator appliances. However, the cabinet can be deep and narrow such that accessing food items at a back of the fresh food chamber and/or freezer chamber is difficult.
In other refrigerator appliances, the freezer chamber is positioned either above or below the fresh food chamber in the cabinet, which are commonly referred to as top mount or bottom mount refrigerator appliances. Such a configuration can provide a relatively wide fresh food chamber and/or freezer chamber, e.g., as compared to the side-by-side configuration. However, the depth of the fresh food chamber and the freezer chamber can make accessing food items at a back of the refrigerator appliance difficult.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting with accessing food items stored therein would be useful.